smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bed
A bed is a piece of furniture that is commonly used for sleeping. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, beds in the sleeping quarters of Psychelia were simple wooden shelves that all Psyches were required to rest upon, emphasizing function over comfort, while beds in the Smurf Village were mostly traditional framed beds with mattresses, blankets, and pillows. The beds were made for single occupants, with some that had styled headboards like Smurfette's bed, but when the Smurfs started to marry their counterparts from Smurfette Island, they switched to having double beds. While Empath found the Smurf Village beds to be more comfortable than the Psychelian beds, he would eventually replace the bed in his own Smurf house with non-traditional beds, first one made of hay and then later a feather bed and a beanbag bed. A waterbed was made by Handy for both Empath and Smurfette when he moved into Smurfette's house following the wedding. Eventually the couple ended up with a regular double bed with an ordinary mattress when the waterbed became too much of a problem to maintain. Marco's preferred style of bed is a hammock, which was what he slept on whenever he was on board a sailing ship. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, each major species has their own type of bed. Humans Humans such as Princess Savina, King Gerard, and Prince Theodore (and other members of royalty) typically have ornate bed sets with canopies, risen mattresses, mutliple bedsheets and decorative pillows. Sir Johan and Squire Josten, as well as other members of the Royal Court, typically have a bed set with ornate wooden frames, risen mattresses, and two or three pillows with less decorations and sheets. Non-royal humans such as Gargamel and Scruple sleep on low beds with plain wooden frames and maybe one or two pillows and a sheet, or may have nothing more than a cot to lie upon. While under their care, Johan's bed is in the hovel cellar, but is kept a nicer quality by comparison, mostly as means of having his unquestioning loyalty. Smurfs In the Smurf Village, every Smurf has similar beds: a simple wooden frame, risen mattress, two bedsheets, and two pillows. However, each Smurf has their own color scheme to match their house and personal preferences, such as Smurfette, whose bed is mostly pink and white, or Camouflage Smurf, whose bedsheets match his hat after the acceptance of his new identity. Sprites The only know bed owners of this series are the Woodsprites, Ripple and Karma. After moving into Woodsprite Hollow to be with Ripple, the two share a bed, which resembles a cot. It is made of carved oakwood, a mattress and two pillows stuffed with leaves, and a large blanket of cotton sewn together with spider silk. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories The Smurfs in the HERO series all have similar beds: a simple wooden frame, risen mattress, two bedsheets, and two pillows. Of course, each Smurf has their own color scheme to match their own preferences. When Hero and Wonder got married, they got a double bed, which now had a metal frame with a headboard in the shape of a heart, bigger bedsheets, and a bigger mattress. When the other Smurfs married their Mirror of Opposition-created Smurfette counterparts, they all got a double bed to sleep in, although their design would be based on their own preferences. When Hero married Smurfette many years in the future, a double bed with a wooden frame and headboard with a carving of both Smurfs as angels was made for them when Hero moved into Smurfette's renovated house following their wedding. Category:Furniture Category:Open to Community Category:Household items